


The Golden Thread

by Prescillia_1798



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accident de voiture/Handicap, C'est un OS donc le reste est une surprise ;), Culpabilité, Espoir, Happy Ending, Harry danseur, L'amour, LE VRAI <3, Louis Acteur, M/M, bonne lecture !
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prescillia_1798/pseuds/Prescillia_1798
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS Larry Stylinson : Thème sur l’handicap (Challenge du mois de décembre sur le blog : coup-de-pouce). Auteur (twitter) : Prescillia_1798.</p><p>Louis est un acteur très populaire à Hollywood alors qu’Harry est un danseur remarquable à Londres. Le jeune acteur a eu un parcours difficile durant plusieurs mois après son premier film à succès et c’est Harry qui va le remettre dans le droit chemin et le sauver de ses addictions. Après un accident de voiture causé par Louis, Harry se retrouve les jambes brisées et voit sa carrière prendre fin subitement.<br/>Entre le désespoir d’Harry et la culpabilité de Louis, reste-t-il un infime espoir que toute leur histoire ne parte pas en fumée ?</p><p>(Je devais poster ce OS depuis genre... 35 ans ? Vaut mieux tard que jamais n'est-ce pas ?) </p><p>=) Bonne lecture !</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Thread

_(OS LARRY STYLINSON) Sur le thème de l’handicap._  
Auteur : Prescillia C. ( twitter : Prescillia_1798 )  


 

 _« L’amour ne ressent aucun fardeau, se moque des difficultés, tente ce qui est au dessus de ses forces et ne prétexte jamais l’impossible. Parce qu’il croit que tout lui est permis et que tout est possible. »_ Thomas A. Kempis.

  
Le premier film dans lequel Louis joua un rôle principal fut _« The golden thread »_. Il interpréta Jordan, un jeune homme handicapé dans sa joie de vivre et ses espoirs naissants. Quelques mois plus tard, à seulement dix-neuf ans, Louis emporta son premier prix d’or lors de la cérémonie la plus prisée de Los Angeles. Louis avait commencé sa carrière à dix-sept ans, enchaînant des petits rôles dans des séries ou téléfilms américains. À cet âge-là, le châtain aux yeux bleus ne s’était pas attendu à grimper aussi rapidement parmi ses compères du cinéma. À cette époque, Louis jonglait entre ses études de littérature, sa passion pour le théâtre et ses rôles précaires qu’on lui attribua après avoir auditionné à nombreuses reprises. Plus pour l’expérience que pour une envie de faire une vraie carrière dans le cinéma de Los Angeles.

  
Louis avait toujours rêvé de jouer dans des théâtres, c’était pour cela qu’à l’âge de dix ans, sa mère l’inscrivit dans un cours pour qu’il puisse faire de sa passion peut-être un jour son métier. Et si Louis s’était tourné vers la littérature pour ses études, ce n’était pas pour rien. Dès ses plus jeunes années, Louis s’était passionné pour la lecture, l’écriture, le théâtre et aussi pour la musique.

  
Si Louis y pensait à cet instant, c’était parce qu’il ne s’était en aucun cas attendu à voir sa vie virait autant à son opposé après avoir gagné son premier prix d’or à un si jeune âge. Parce que pour Louis, qui avait été toute sa vie un jeune homme discret, il s’était rendu compte à quel point sa vie était devenu un cauchemar permanent. Toute sa vie avait défilé sur les réseaux sociaux, chacune de ses erreurs exposaient dans la presse, il avait enchainé des gros rôles dans des blockbusters, des films qui pour lui n’avaient plus de sens. Plus d’art.

  
Louis s’était tellement perdu dans ses projets d’avenir, ses passions oubliées, qu’il avait finies lui-même par se perdre. Lui qui avait été si calme tout en ayant un caractère bien trempé avait du jour au lendemain changé radicalement. Il commença à boire jusqu’à qu’on le ramasse sur les trottoirs des boîtes de nuit. Il avait commencé par se droguer et à essayer de se retrouver entre les jambes de ses nombreuses conquêtes. Hommes ou femmes. À ce stade-là, ça n’avait plus d’importance. Ni pour lui, ni pour personne.

  
Parce qu’après un trop-plein d’erreurs, les gens étaient habitués à ses frasques. Mais ce que le jeune homme ne supporta pas, c’était le regard de reproche de sa famille, de ses amis.  
Et le dégout permanent qu’il ressentait en sa propre personne.  
Et c’était peut-être ça le pire. Il avait été pris dans un engrenage qu’il n’avait pas choisi. Le châtain s’était senti tellement nul, tellement con d’avoir échoué sur ce qu’il aurait pu être comme personne. Pourquoi s’était-il autant raté ? Qu’est-ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu’il devienne autant déviant de sa propre existence ? Ce n’était pas comme s’il exerçait le pire métier du monde. Il était riche, il était beau, il était adulé de tous.

  
Mais un jour, à l’âge de vingt-trois ans, un autre homme était apparu dans sa vie. Et c’était à ce moment-là que l’espoir de Louis renaquit de ses cendres.  
Il était parti à Londres pour l’un de ses tournages. D’après son manager, ce serait le film de sa carrière. Louis devait interpréter le rôle d’un jeune inspecteur au charisme déroutant qui devait enquêter sur une affaire de meurtre dans un opéra durant le début du vingtième siècle.

Et le jeune homme qu’il rencontra pendant le tournage était Harry. Avec deux ans de moins que lui, Harry avait été le danseur principal de l’opéra. Louis avait été subjugué par cette étoile montante de la danse. Il avait été subjugué par sa beauté, sa délicatesse et surtout, par sa gentillesse qui avait troublé Louis.  
Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Louis tomba amoureux.

  
Et Harry le sauva.

  
Et si Louis y pensait alors qu’il se regardait fixement dans le miroir de cette petite salle de bain, c’était pour se demander – à quel moment de son existence avait-il échoué ? Il en était arrivé à un niveau où il regrettait d’être né et où l’ironie de la vie lui envoyait tout en pleine face.

  
Tout.

  
Parce que Louis était en colère. Et que dans ce miroir, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il voulut briser cette glace qui le reflétait dans toute sa splendeur, une splendeur qui le dégoutait. Une splendeur qui n’en était plus une. Et il se détesta davantage de pleurer car celui qui méritait le plus de verser ses peines et ses colères n’était pas le jeune acteur mais l’homme qu’il aimait. L’homme qui derrière cette porte trop blanche, était allongé dans ce lit d’hôpital. Et le châtain savait que s’il sortait de cette salle de bain, il ne verrait que des yeux vides fixant la fenêtre à sa gauche.

  
Et tout ça par sa faute.

  
La faute de Louis.

  
Et si Louis pensait que la vie était ironique c’était simplement que le film qui avait fait décoller sa carrière n’était autre que « The golden thread ». Le film où Louis avait joué le rôle d’un handicapé heureux mais franchement… qu’y avait-il de heureux à ce sujet ? Louis avait gagné un prix sur un rôle mensonger que le monde entier avait aimé. Louis avait envie de dire à tout ce monde de regarder attentivement sa vie à cet instant et de crier _« Hey ! Vous voyez comme c’est trop fun d’avoir les jambes brisées ? Vous voyez comme c’est fun de ne plus pouvoir exercer sa passion ? »_

  
Le pire dans tout ça c’était que Louis n’avait rien eu durant l’accident. C’est lui qui avait bu, c’est lui qui avait conduit et c’était Harry qui s’était retrouvé coincé entre un arbre et le siège de leur voiture.  
Il n’y avait rien eu de pire que de voir son fiancé pleurer de douleur alors que la seule chose qu’il avait pu faire c’était de lui tenir la main et de sécher ses larmes en attendant que les secours arrivent.

  
Il ressentait tellement de culpabilité en lui. Et Harry ne disait rien de son côté, il restait dans un silence qui le pesait de plus en plus. Un silence qui rongeait Louis.

Louis voulait s’enfuir. Pas par lâcheté mais parce qu’il culpabilisait tellement qu’il avait l’impression de ne plus mériter Harry, à aucun moment. Pour lui, ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que l’homme qui partageait sa vie le quitte. Et à cette idée, Louis en était malade.

  
Quelques coups tapèrent à la porte et le châtain sursauta, interrompu dans ses pensées.

  
**« - Monsieur Tomlinson ? Est-ce tout va bien ? »**

  
Louis reconnut la voix de l’infirmière, Patricia. C’était une jeune femme douce, un peu forte de taille mais très belle, avec une longue chevelure rousse et des yeux noisette.

  
**« - Euh oui, oui ça va, je vais bientôt sortir. »**

  
Louis se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et se lava le visage pour effacer les dernières traces de larmes mais c’est sans équivoque que Patricia devinerait sans problème qu’il avait pleuré. Et si Harry daignait lever la tête pour le regarder, peut-être que lui aussi le devinerait mais puisque ce n’était pas le cas et bien, il ne le saura jamais.  
Louis déverrouilla la porte et sortit avec un sourire placardé sur le visage. Comme il s’y attendait, Patricia le regarda avec inquiétude et Harry fixait je-ne-sais-quoi à la fenêtre. Louis soupira et l’infirmière lui sourit doucement en retour.

  
**« - Le docteur Arnaud ne devrait pas tarder, c’est aujourd’hui que Monsieur Styles va sortir. Il y a juste quelques derniers détails à régler et vous pourrez enfin sortir d’ici. »**

  
Le « vous pourrez enfin sortir d’ici » était assez ironique sachant que Louis pouvait rentrer et sortir quand il voulait. Par contre pour le bouclé, ce n’était pas le cas. Celui-ci avait tellement été abimé que parfois le jeune acteur n’osait même plus le regarder lui aussi. Il avait tellement caressé sa peau, il avait tellement aimé le toucher pendant ses quatre années d’amour passées à ses côtés.  
Mais parfois l’amour n’était pas suffisant quand les ombres du passé planaient au- dessus de nos têtes. Car parfois le passé refaisait surface et nous commettions de graves erreurs. Et Louis avait l’impression d’avoir commis l’irréparable. Il avait joué à la roulette russe, sauf que ce n’était pas lui qui avait reçu la balle mais Harry.

  
C’était impardonnable.

  
Louis n’osait même plus toucher son amant. Il n’osait même plus lui dire à quel point il aimait. Et Harry était tellement fermé que ça ne l’aidait pas non plus à s’ouvrir. De toute façon, pour lui, il ne méritait aucun pardon, aucune excuse. Rien.

  
Louis voulut à nouveau pleurer mais se retint à toute justesse de verser une larme. Alors il préféra acquiescer en silence et serrer les dents.  
Et à nouveau, il fut perdu.

  
XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

  
Harry en avait marre. Ça faisait une heure que sa sœur s’acharnait à le faire marcher mais il arrivait à peine à se mettre debout avant que ses jambes tremblent et qu’elles lâchent. Son souffle était tremblant et ses gestes mal accomplis.  
Le bouclé était resté cloitré plus d’un mois à l’hôpital et ça faisait presque deux mois qu’il était rentré chez lui. Ce n’était pas comme s’il y avait une grande différence. Harry se demandait aujourd’hui pourquoi il avait acheté avec Louis une aussi grande maison avec deux étages s’il pouvait à peine la parcourir avec son fauteuil roulant.

  
**« - Harry ne te relâches pas. Hé, est-ce que tu m’écoutes au moins ? »** Sa sœur secoua une main devant lui et se tourna vers elle.

  
Il soupira d’exaspération.

  
**« - Non Gem, je suis fatigué. »**

  
Sa sœur était kinésithérapeute et ostéopathe. Et pour être sincère, le bouclé n’aurait jamais cru avoir besoin d’elle de cette façon un jour. Souvent, quand il s’entrainait difficilement pour la danse ou qu’il avait de trop grande douleur après certaines compétitions et ballets, Harry faisait appel à elle. Aujourd’hui, elle était ici pour la rééducation et tout ce qui allait avec. À cet instant, ce n’était pas une douleur physique qui le prenait, le jeune homme se sentait éteint. Il avait les yeux qui lui piquaient, la gorge qui lui brulait et pour finir, il avait juste envie de s’emmitoufler dans ses draps et de dormir. Dormir très longtemps.

  
**« - Hey, Harry, regarde-moi. »** Murmura Gemma en posant sa main sur la joue de son cadet. **« Allonge-toi ici, je vais un peu te frictionner. »**

  
Alors qu’il se tenait aux barres de fer plaçaient à sa droite et à sa gauche, Gemma le tenu sous ses bras jusqu’à qu’il s’assoit sur le lit médicalisé recouvert d’une fine couche de papier. Harry enleva son jogging et resta silencieux en observant sa sœur prendre du matériel dans un des placards de son cabinet.

  
**« - Est-ce que tu penses avoir besoin d’électrodes pour aujourd’hui ? »** Demanda-t-elle en récupérant un flacon au milieu d’une étagère.

  
**« - Non, ça va aller, ce n’est pas vraiment douloureux, je suis juste fatigué Gem, on fait ça presque tous les jours, je n’en peux plus. »**

  
Gemma grimaça et prit un boitier télécommandé accroché sur la tête du lit pour le remonter légèrement.

  
**« - Haz, tu sais très bien que si tu ne fais rien, tu n’arriveras plus jamais à utiliser tes jambes correctement. C’est au début d’une rééducation qu’il faut faire le plus d’efforts, on a déjà eu cette discussion plusieurs fois avec le docteur Arnaud, tu sais très bien que c’est pour ton bien. »**

  
Harry ne l’écouta plus. Son esprit partit loin à nouveau. Parce que tout ça, il le savait déjà. Tous ces sourires qu’on lui accordait, tous ces espoirs que l’on énumérait pour lui. À quoi bon ? Pourquoi ? C’était toute sa carrière qui était partie en fumée, il avait fait tant de sacrifices pour en arriver là et maintenant… et maintenant plus rien.  
Le jeune homme composait des musiques mais était-il assez bon pour ça ? Était-ce suffisant pour ravivait la flamme ? Ou juste suffisant pour en faire sa vie ? Son métier ?  
Il était tellement vide, tellement aigri. Harry se demandait pourquoi les gens restaient encore près de lui, pourquoi Louis était encore là, chez lui… chez eux à l’attendre. Pourquoi sa famille le soutenait autant alors qu’il se renfermait davantage jour après jour ?

  
Le bouclé voulait se rappeler de la façon dont il pouvait contrôler son corps quelques semaines auparavant.

  
Avant l’accident.

 

Alors qu’il avait dansé sur les notes de To be free de Groove Addicts, il avait senti son corps voler, son corps libre, son corps aimé. Harry avait pu sentir tout son organisme respirer, sentir à travers ses inspirations ses muscles se contracter sur les tics et les tacs qui résonnaient à travers les haut-parleurs.

  
Courses, grands déplacements, sauts – enchainement de techniques.

  
Ressentir, s’adapter. Laisser les émotions nous envahir.

  
Crescendo – Decrescendo – Rythme et phrasé.

  
Danser jusqu’à tomber, danser jusqu’à voler, danser jusqu’à se sentir vivant.

  
Danser.

  
Et ça le démangeait, ça le rendait fou. Il voulait se lever, courir au moins, juste courir. Harry n’avait eu que son corps pour s’exprimer toute sa vie. Il ne savait pas crier, il ne savait pas pleurer. Il n’y avait que la musique, que lui s’exprimant sur les notes qui le ravageait. Qui le faisait vibrer, trembler.

  
Et puis il y avait Louis, son Louis.

  
Harry revint à la réalité quand il sentit les mains de sa sœur sur un de ses genoux souffrants. Il avait enlevé ses plâtres deux semaines avant mais il avait gardé ses atèles qu’il enlevait seulement durant ses séances de kiné.  
Le jeune homme se sentit mal alaise. Depuis son accident, il détestait qu’on le touche. Ce n’était pas qu’il se sentait agressé ou violé mais il détestait la forme de ses jambes qui s’étaient légèrement atrophiées. Harry se sentait laid, tout le temps. À chaque fois qu’il sortait de la douche, il voulait pleurer et vomir d’horreur. Il avait dorénavant tellement de cicatrises qu’il comprenait mieux pourquoi Louis ne voulait plus le toucher.

  
Harry se sentait coupable de cet accident, pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas des quelques heures qui avaient précédé son accident. Selon son psychologue, ça avait été à cause du choc. Il se souvenait juste de lui, coincé sous un arbre et de Louis lui tenant la main avant qu’il perde connaissance à cause de la douleur. Le bouclé avait été vraiment soulagé de savoir que son fiancé avait été sain et sauf. Malheureusement, pour Harry, ça n’avait pas été le cas.  
Et le jeune homme était sûr qu’il répugnait Louis parce que celui-ci n’osait même plus le regarder, lui parler.  
Alors même qu’ils dormaient toujours dans le même lit, ils ne se touchaient plus. Louis prenait juste soin de lui mais jamais plus, jamais. Ils étaient comme devenus des étrangers alors qu’ils étaient ensemble depuis quatre années. Quatre années à s’être apprivoisés, aidés, aimés, sauvés.

  
**« - Gem, tu penses que Louis ne m’aime plus ? »** Demanda-t-il d’une voix tremblante. **« Tu penses que… que je ne suis plus assez bien pour lui ? »**

  
Sa sœur s’arrêta dans ses mouvements et le regarda gravement.

  
**« - C’est ça qui te préoccupe autant p’tit frère ? C’est de savoir si ton homme ne t’aime plus ? S’il ne te désire plus ? »**

  
Elle sourit en lui attrapant la main et Harry garda son regard résolument fixait sur le mur blanc en face de lui.

  
**« - Tu sais Haz, avec presque trente ans d’existence, je n’ai jamais vu autant d’amour dans vos yeux que quand vous vous regardez. Je n’ai jamais vu deux personnes autant s’aimer l’une que l’autre que vous deux. Je ne peux même pas concevoir que tu en doutes. C’est une évidence pour le monde entier Harry. Vous êtes en train de vivre quelque chose qui n’est pas facile, c’est normal que tu te poses des questions. Je vois tous les jours des personnes souffrantes et perdues qui franchissent mon cabinet, ça n’arrive jamais qu’aux autres tu sais. Tu n’as pas à avoir aussi peur, Louis est toujours là, tes amis sont toujours là et ta famille est toujours là. Tu n’es pas tout seul Harry, tu ne le seras jamais. »**

  
Harry se tourna vers elle les yeux pleins de larmes qui ne coulaient pas et elle lui sourit tendrement en caressant doucement sa main.

  
**« - Ce n’est pas aussi simple Gem. C’est facile de pleurer sur le malheur des autres quand ça ne nous concerne pas directement. Moi j’ai tout perdu en perdant mes jambes ! Je n’arrive même plus à utiliser ma bite correctement et j’ai tout le temps mal Gem ! Et cette douleur, cette putain de douleur me rappelle tous les jours que ce n’est pas en ayant un compte en banque bien remplis et une belle maison que ça arrangera les choses ! Je n’en peux plus moi, j’ai l’impression d’avoir perdu mon identité, d’avoir perdu mes rêves. Louis ne me regarde même plus, j’ai l’impression d’être une merde à ses yeux, j’ai l’impression de ne plus servir à rien. J’ai toujours été là pour lui et maintenant je suis comme invisible, je n’arrive plus à rien, je n’arrive plus à me retrouver tu comprends ça ? Je vois le monde qui avance autour de moi et moi je… je reste planté là à voir mon monde s’écrouler. »**

  
Harry n’arriva plus à se restreindre et il éclata en sanglots. Sa sœur prit son frère dans ses bras et le serra fortement.

  
**« - Haz, s’il te plait, n’oublie jamais que je t’aime, tu es mon petit frère, je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive encore quelque chose, je ne m’en remettrais jamais. Je serais toujours là pour toi. »** Chuchota-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur son front. **« Il faut que tu gardes espoir, je sais qu’un jour, tu arriveras à te retrouver. Tu as toujours été comme ça Haz, tu es un combattant, tu ne baisses jamais les bras, tu n’as jamais eu de limite, tu as toujours réussi tout ce que tu as entrepris et tu as un cœur tellement rempli de générosité. Sache que tu es la personne que j’admire le plus au monde. Je suis persuadée que tu y arriveras. Je crois en toi. »**

  
Il laissa sa tête s’échouait sur sa poitrine et pleura davantage dans cette chaleur rassurante. Parce que sa sœur avait toujours été là pour lui. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et toute cette souffrance qu’il avait contenue durant toutes ces semaines avait explosé toutes ses sécurités. Toutes ses rempares. Harry s’était toujours exprimé à travers l’art, parce que les mots, c’était pour Louis, pas pour lui.

  
Il ne savait pas comment faire à part pleurer tous les soirs dans un coin sombre de sa maison, planté sur son fauteuil. Seul. Il n’y avait plus rien. Harry n’était plus assez pour lui-même, l’était-il encore pour Louis ? Était-il suffisant pour l’homme qu’il aimait ? Devait-il partir ?

  
Louis avait-il besoin d’un handicapé dans sa vie ? Harry se sentit tellement mal à l’idée d’être loin de lui. Il savait qu’il en était incapable. Le bouclé connaissait son amant sur le bout des doigts. Il savait qu’en faisant cela, Louis ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

  
Harry en avait marre. Marre de lutter, marre de se questionner, marre d’essayer.  
Sa laideur l’écœurait, son incapacité le dégoutait, tout de lui le répugnait.

Et s’il avait pu s’exprimer sur une musique à cet instant, il aurait choisi comme artiste Dario Marianelli, sans aucun doute.

  
Harry imaginait déjà le piano s’affoler et le soleil nourrir sa peau d’espoir. Et le violon l’aurait entrainé sur l’herbe fraiche printanière d’un jardin et tout son être se serait écroulé dans la terre qui se serait accroché à sa peau pâle. Alors que la douceur des notes se serait tue peu à peu. Il aurait attendu le moment propice où les notes se seraient exprimées comme un cœur amoureux et il aurait tout donné de lui. Il se serait déchainé et juste là, avec le vent caressant ses cheveux, son corps aurait enfin exprimé la vérité. Son visage sans un mot l’aurait hurlé silencieusement. Quand tout un monde aurait eu les yeux fixaient sur lui, tremblant encore à vouloir ressentir. Ils auraient su.

  
Mais là, rien n’aurait pu le faire à part ses larmes et ses mots criaient dans un désespoir tari dans l’ombre. Il ne le pouvait plus.  
Harry ne le pouvait plus car ses jambes s’étaient dissociées de lui, traitres ou victimes, elles ne lui appartenaient plus.  
Et quand bien même il remarcherait, ce serait en boitant jusqu’au restant de ses jours.  
Et c’était comme si quelque chose était mort en lui, quelque chose de précieux et d’intime qu’on lui avait volé allègrement. Le bouclé avait commencé la danse à l’âge de trois ans et maintenant, à l’âge de vingt-cinq ans, c’était terminé. Il ne pouvait même plus devenir professeur à ce stade. Il était bien trop abimé.

  
Harry pleura encore et encore dans les bras de sa sœur qui lui murmurait des mots doux, des mots apaisants qu’ils l’avaient calmé durant toute son enfance quand il avait peur de dormir tout seul dans le noir.

  
**« - Harry ? »** Appela sa sœur d’une voix douce en se détachant de lui. Elle caressa ses cheveux en remettant en place ses boucles rebelles. Elle lui sourit tendrement. **« Tu dois parler à Louis, tu dois lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. Je suis certaine que pour lui aussi le silence lui pèse. Il y a trop de non-dit entre vous. Et puis c’est bientôt les fêtes de Noël, il est temps de crever l’abcès. »**

  
Harry releva la tête en la dévisageant.

  
**« - Mais Gem, je ne peux p-**

  
**\- tutu tut ma princesse, tu te tais et tu fais ce que ta grande sœur te demande. Je te connais par cœur Harry, à ce train-là, tu vas moisir dans ton désespoir et je ne veux pas voir mon petit frère dans la mouise, Ok ? »**

  
Gemma releva le menton de son cadet avec son index et le scruta longuement avant d’essuyer avec ses pouces les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues. Harry vit dans son regard à quel point elle était inquiète et que même son sourire ne semblait pas sincèrement heureux. Il se rendit compte à ce moment-là à quel point il avait fermé les yeux trop longtemps et qu’il était peut-être temps de se bouger le cul. Même si le vide persistait encore dans son cœur.  
Il avait juste besoin d’espoir. Il avait besoin de se relever. Et Harry voulait le faire ! Il voulait aller mieux et s’en sortir. Il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment dans le néant.

  
**« - D’accord.**

  
**\- Promis ?**

  
**\- Promis. »**

  
Et de Louis aussi. Il avait besoin de Louis.

  
XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

  
**« - Louis ? »** Demanda la voix de sa mère à travers le téléphone. **« Pourquoi m’appelles-tu à cette heure-ci ? »**

  
Il eut un silence et Louis déglutit avec difficulté. Le jeune homme se demanda pourquoi il avait décidé d’appeler sa mère. Surtout elle. Il avait passé une journée tellement merdique qu’il se sentit las à l’idée d’avoir cette conversation avec sa mère. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans le silence aussi longtemps.

  
**« - Maman, j’ai besoin de toi. »** souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux fortement, comme s’il savait déjà la réponse de la femme qui l’avait mis au monde.

  
**« - Tu as toujours besoin de quelqu’un Louis. »**

  
La voix de sa mère était calme et posée. Et le cœur du jeune homme ne rata même pas un battement en entendant sa mère exposer son mépris. Parce que sa mère n’était pas une personne méchante, elle avait juste été tellement déçue de lui qu’il n’y avait plus rien à rattraper.

  
**« - Maman, tu sais très qu’en ce moment, ce n’est pas facile à la maison, Harry ne va pas bien et je… je ne sais pas quoi faire. »**

  
C’était difficile de rester neutre quand à l’intérieur de nous, l’ouragan se déchainait sans limite. Parce que tout le monde attendait quelque chose de lui. Son manageur l’appelait tous les jours au téléphone, les paparazzis l’harcelaient à peine sorti de chez lui et Harry semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose d’important depuis trois semaines mais toujours rien. Louis devinait que son fiancé voulait surement le quitter… mais l’attende du verdict était tellement douloureux.  
Louis ne savait pas s’il pouvait survivre sans son homme. Quoi qu’il advienne, le châtain savait qu’il aimerait Harry toute sa vie. C’était son âme sœur.

  
**« - Louis »** gronda sa mère après quelques secondes de silence. **« Tu n’as jamais su te débrouiller tout seul, tu as toujours eu besoin de quelqu’un pour t’épauler à chaque chose que tu fais ou que tu entreprends dans ta vie. Tu ne t’aies pas dit qu’il était peut-être temps de grandir un peu ?**

  
**\- Maman ! Ce n’est pas pour moi que je t’appelle ! C’est pour Harry. Je sais très bien que tu ne lèveras jamais le petit doigt pour moi ! »**

  
Louis grogna et essaya de respirer doucement. Il n’avait jamais aimé s’énerver et avait toujours eu du mal à se contenir à cause de son impulsivité. Ce n’était jamais facile d’entendre sa mère dire une vérité qu’il ne voulait pas entendre.

  
**« - Tu sais très bien que non Louis. Tu es mon fils et je-**

  
**\- Arrête. »** La contesta-t-il en soupirant. **« Tu n’as jamais été là pour moi quand j’en ai eu le plus besoin ! C’est toujours Harry qui LUI était là ! Pas TOI !**

  
**\- Je crois que tu oublies ce que j’ai dû subir à cause de toi ! Ton père et moi avons toujours été là pour toi ! C’est toi qui as ruiné notre famille ! Je me demande d’ailleurs comment ça ce fait qu’Harry ne soit pas encore parti d’ici ! Tu crois que je n’ai pas deviné que c’est à cause de toi qu’Harry est dans cet état ? Tu devrais arrêter de m’appeler. Tu sais très bien que ça ne nous amène à rien ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te répéter que je ne veux plus avoir de nouvelles de toi ?! J’en ai déjà assez d’en avoir partout autour de moi parce que mon fils indigne est une célébrité internationale ! »**

  
Sa mère finit sa tirade en hurlant le dernier mot et Louis souffla en se frottant les yeux car sa vision devenait floue. Comment était-ce possible que la haine de sa mère soit si forte ? Le jeune homme savait que malgré tout elle l’aimait. Mais sa haine était tellement forte qu’elle préférait vociférer des propos blessants et cracher son dégout envers lui plutôt que d’essayer de l’aider. À quel moment s’était creusé un si grand fossé entre elle et lui ? Louis était fatigué. Parce qu’il était seul contre tous. C’était à peine s’il avait des amis fiables, à peine s’il avait une famille. Il n’avait eu qu’Harry mais même lui semblait s’obstiner à rester à l’écart.

  
Ça faisait à peine trois minutes que Louis était au téléphone avec sa mère que tout partait déjà en vrille. Comme d’habitude. Mais cette fois-ci, le jeune homme en avait marre de fermer sa gueule et d’abdiquer.  
Alors en ignorant sa bonne conscience, il la contredit hargneusement :

  
**« - C’est facile de mettre toutes les fautes sur mon dos. Je ne peux pas dire que tu as été une mauvaise mère mais qu’as-tu fait pour moi hein ? C’est bien beau d’éduquer ses enfants mais quand j’ai eu besoin de vous, vous n’avez jamais été là pour moi. Quand je chialais tous les soirs et que je sniffais ma coke, à part jeter tes regards de dégoût et m’insulter de bon à rien, tu ne m’as jamais, JAMAIS aidé ! Ce n’est pas ça être parent ! Ce n’est pas nous mettre plus bas que terre quand ça ne va pas, mais c’est de nous aider à nous relever, c’est de nous aider à avancer. Vous m’avez jugé, vous m’avez abandonné. Et c’est vous qui croyez avoir raison mais qu’avez-vous gagné ? Vous m’avez perdu et moi je me suis cassé la gueule comme un con. J’étais seul putain ! J’ai toujours été un gamin timide et moi comme un con, j’ai suivi le mouvement. Je me suis rendu malade, on m’a trimballé comme une foutue marionnette. Et pendant que je payais votre maison, vous, vous crachiez sur moi comme si j’étais la pire des merdes et pas votre fils ! Et il n’y a eu qu’Harry pour moi ! Il n’y a eu que lui, un étranger qui m’a sauvé de mes conneries. Harry m’a sauvé de moi ! C’est la seule personne dans ce monde qui n’a pas d’égale à mes yeux. Je lui donnerais ma vie s’il le fallait. Vous ! Je ne vous donnerai rien ! Plus jamais. Alors même si l’accident a été causé par ma faute, tu n’as rien à dire. Surtout si c’est pour juger tes propres actes de lâche à travers les valeurs de mon fiancé. Je n’aurais jamais dû t’appeler je vais-**

  
Louis entendit soudainement un gros fracas derrière la porte de son bureau qui le stoppa dans sa tirade. Sans savoir si sa mère avait raccroché ou pas, il le fit à sa place et se précipita vers la porte en l’ouvrant à la volée. Le jeune homme sursauta en voyant Harry au sol, le fixant avec des yeux écarquillaient.

  
**« - Oh mon Dieu ! Harry ! »**

  
Son cœur battit à toute allure. Voir Harry au sol avec ses jambes et ses mains qui tremblaient – c’était horrible à voir pour lui. Ça lui rappelait les mauvais souvenirs de son accident qui devenaient encore plus sombres dans ses pires cauchemars.

  
**« - Mais bon sang, pourquoi tu n’es pas sur ton fauteuil ? »** Demanda Louis en voyant de simple béquilles étalaient sur le sol à leurs côtés.

  
Toutefois, Harry ne semblait pas au plus mal mais juste choqué. Louis s’accroupit à sa hauteur et entoura le visage du plus jeune entre ses mains. Sans y penser davantage, Louis caressa les joues douces de l’homme qu’il aimait. Après quelques secondes où le châtain vérifia si tout allait bien. Il s’accrocha au regard vert qui le fixait avec tristesse mais aussi… avec douceur.

  
**« - Lou.. »**

  
Louis en resta bouche bée. Ça faisait si longtemps qu’Harry ne l’avait pas nommé ainsi. Et c’était dit avec tellement d’amour que le jeune acteur en eut les larmes aux yeux.

  
**« - Lou, Lou je… Je. »** Répéta le plus jeune avec difficulté.

  
Louis vit Harry essayer de venir vers lui mais il semblait tellement fatigué que le cœur de Louis se brisa.  
Parce que l’amour ça faisait ça. Ça nous brisait, ça nous raccommodait comme si nous étions un bout de cristal fragile. Nous étions tous des êtres humains et nous étions tous précieux. Louis avait pris l’habitude de se comparer plutôt comme un père Noël en chocolat. À l’intérieur, il était creux et se faisait bouffer par tout le monde, parce qu’au fond, tout le monde pouvait manger ce foutu chocolat vide. Il avait cherché toute sa vie quelqu’un qui le remplirait sans l’abimer, sans le croquer. Pourtant, le chocolat était ce qu’Harry adorait le plus mangé. Son amant l’avait dévoré d’une bien meilleure façon. Harry avait toujours eu cette force et cette fragilité qui le maintenait hors de l’eau. Il avait été assez fort pour remettre Louis dans le droit chemin et assez fragile pour laisser Louis l’atteindre.  
Alors même avec ses peurs, Louis s’était laissé à aimer Harry sans aucune limite. Et de voir l’homme qu’il aimait avec autant de détresse dans les yeux le brisa.

  
L’ainé prit la main d’Harry et embrassa ses doigts délicatement. Louis frissonna parce qu’à chaque fois qu’il touchait Harry, c’était tout son corps qui s’embrasait pour lui.  
Louis caressa une nouvelle fois Harry et celui-ci trembla tellement que le plus vieux fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

  
**« - Haz, mon ange, pourquoi tu trembles autant ? »**

  
Harry le fixa avec ses yeux qui s’humidifiaient de plus en plus et Louis s’inquiéta sérieusement.

  
**« - Merde ! »** S’exclama-t-il paniqué. **« Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux qu’on appelle l’hôpi-**

  
**\- Non ! »** Coupa Harry en haussant la voix, comme si Louis avait dit une abomination. Les yeux du bouclé étaient remplis de terreurs et le plus jeune se précipita dans les bras de son fiancé, posant sa tête sur la poitrine de Louis.

  
Louis sentit son cœur se déchainait agréablement dans sa poitrine et sans même demander l’avis du plus jeune, il plaça un bras dans le dos d’Harry et un autre sous ses cuisses pour le soulever.  
Harry avait perdu beaucoup de kilos après l’accident car il avait refusé pendant plusieurs semaines de s’alimenter. Cela avait tellement inquiété Louis qu’il en avait pleuré durant plusieurs nuits, seul chez lui. Ça l’avait rendu tellement malade de voir son amant sur ce lit d’hôpital, refusant de manger et faisant des crises de paniques à répétition. Il y avait eu aussi des organes touchés et Harry en avait énormément souffert. Louis avait tellement vu de médecin différent qu’il avait eu l’impression qu’Harry allait claquer à n’importe quel moment. Qu’il allait le perdre à tout jamais. Ça avait été beaucoup trop horrible. Le pire c’était quand un des psychologues de l’hôpital avait demandé à Louis qu’il serait _« préférable d’aller voir un sexologue »._

  
Louis avait eu une soudaine envie de meurtre. Ce n’était pas parce qu’Harry avait des problèmes d’érections et qu’il était planté dans un fauteuil que Louis ne serait pas comment faire l’amour à l’homme qu’il aimait. Peut-être que depuis, ils n’avaient rien fait tous les deux, mais c’était hors de question qu’il aille voir un sexologue. Louis connaissait le corps d’Harry par cœur les yeux fermés. Il n’avait pas besoin d’un charlatan pour lui apprendre à bien faire les choses. Louis n’avait rien contre ce genre de médecin mais franchement, sur le moment, il s’était senti insulté par la proposition du psychologue qui l’avait regardé de haut en bas.

  
Sans qu’il s’y attende, Harry entoura ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête au creux de sa nuque. Louis aurait presque pu en pleurer de bonheur tellement que c’était bon de le sentir coller à son corps. C’était tellement doux comme étreinte, tellement beau à voir Harry se laissait aller dans ses bras. Depuis combien de temps il ne l’avait pas eu aussi près de lui, si vulnérable, si ouvert à lui ? Mon Dieu, c’était tellement fort ce qu’il ressentait à cet instant.

  
**« - Je… Je vais t’emmener dans notre chambre. »** Murmura-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour de lui, essayant de lui faire le moins de mal possible.

  
Le trajet du bureau de Louis jusqu’à leur chambre fut trop court pour le plus vieux qui ne voulait pas lâcher Harry de son étreinte. Il voulait rester près de lui et ne jamais le quitter, quand il était près de son amour, il avait l’impression d’être entier et que rien au monde ne pouvait changer cela ou le remplacer. Louis savait que si Harry le quittait, il ne pourrait jamais s’en remettre. Leur amour était tellement fort…mais parfois, cela n’était pas assez et Louis en avait conscience.  
Mais pour l’ainé, ils étaient indissociables. L’un sans l’autre, c’était inconcevable.

  
Quand Louis posa Harry sur leur lit et qu’il commença à se retirer, le plus jeune accrocha sa main à son poignet et le retint.

  
**« - Reste. »** chuchota-t-il en affirmant son emprise sur sa peau en la caressant avec son pouce. **« Je veux que tu me touches encore. »**

  
Le plus vieux frémit à ces mots. Il inspira avec difficulté et observa le jeune homme face à lui, les yeux brillants d’une lueur que Louis connaissait bien. L’amour. Le bouclé était allongé sur le flanc, le buste tourné vers lui. Harry avait la moitié de son visage cachait par ses boucles brunes et ses yeux verts étaient comme des étoiles qui étincelaient dans la pièce sombre. Et puis comme un appel désireux, Harry mordait délicatement ses lèvres humides et charnues.  
Louis voulut l’embrasser à cet instant mais il pensa que ce n’était pas le moment pour ça, il était perdu dans le regard intense de son fiancé. Mais le châtain était surtout perdu dans un tourbillon d’émotions contradictoires.

  
**« - J’ai entendu la conversation avec ta mère Louis. Je ne t’en veux pas pour l’accident. Je veux juste être avec toi… mais… Je ne savais pas si tu voulais de moi dans mon état. Je suis tellement perdu moi aussi, je veux juste… je veux juste que tu m’aimes. »**

  
Louis se retira de l’étreinte du bouclé et vit qu’il avait blessé Harry en faisant cela, mais Louis était soudainement énervé parce qu’Harry ne comprenait pas. Son fiancé ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait mis de la distance entre eux. Car même si un soulagement immense s’était insinué en lui sur ce que le plus jeune venait d’avouer, c’était comme pardonner les yeux fermés mais surtout, fermer les yeux sur un mensonge. Et ça, Louis ne l’acceptait pas.

  
**« - Non tu ne comprends pas ! »** Répliqua Louis en haussant le ton. **« C’est à cause de moi que tu es dans cet état ! Comment peux-tu me pardonner de ce que j’ai fait hein ?! Et toi la seule chose que tu me dis, c’est que tu croyais que je ne voulais plus de toi ? Mais merde Harry ! Je t’aime plus que tout au monde et tu ne me dégoutes pas ! Tu pourrais devenir un pingouin que je t’aimerais toujours ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’ob-**

  
**\- Mais je m’en fiche Louis ! Je m’en fiche que tu sois le responsable de mon accident ! »** S’exclama Harry en ramenant Louis vers lui. Le plus vieux n’osait pas le regarder, le visage tournait à son opposé mais Harry accrocha sa main sur la nuque de Louis et ramena sa tête sur son torse. **« Tu sais très bien que moi aussi je t’aime et que quoiqu’il advienne, je serais toujours là pour toi. »**

  
Louis voulut se retirer de l’étreinte mais Harry força pour pas qu’il s’échappe mais c’était peine perdu. Louis réussit tout de même à se défiler et il était encore plus énervé. Il y avait une part en lui qui voulait se faire du mal indéniablement. Comment Harry pouvait lui pardonner aussi facilement ? Il ne le méritait pas. Alors sans qu’il puisse s’en empêcher, un sanglot sortit de sa bouche.

  
**« - Tu ne peux pas me pardonner ! »** Cria-t-il la voix cassée et tremblante. **« TU NE PEUX PAS ! Tu ne peux pas alors que je t’entends pleurer tous les soirs quand tu crois être seul putain ! Parce que si tu penses que je vais te croire ! Si tu me dis que tu as pleuré que pour moi pendant tout ce temps ! C’est MOI qui ai brisé ta carrière ! C’est MOI qui ai brisé tes jambes ! C’est MOI qui ai foutu ta vie en l’air ! Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que j’ai bu comme un con et que c’est par ma faute si on a foncé dans ce putain d’arbre. L’amour ne fait pas tout Harry ! Il ne peut pas pardonner l’impardonnable ! L’amour ne peut assumer à quel point je suis un connard parce que tu es trop bien pour moi ! »**

  
Louis vit les yeux d’Harry se remplir de larmes et ça lui faisait encore plus mal. Harry méritait de sourire, il méritait d’être heureux et pas être ici, à essayer de recoller les morceaux et être amoureux de quelqu’un comme lui. Un déchet.

  
**« - Comment veux-tu que je puisse une seule seconde croire en ton pardon alors que je n’arrive pas à me pardonner moi-même ! »** Reprit le châtain à bout de souffle. **« Parce que je suis monté dans cette voiture alors que tu me suppliais de rester ! Parce que je suis trop con, trop têtu, alors je suis quand même monté dans cette bagnole. Et devine quoi ? C’est à trop m’aimer que tu en es là aujourd’hui, c’est parce que tu m’aimes trop que tu es dans ce foutu fauteuil ! Parce que tu es monté avec moi dans la voiture Harry ! Et tu sais ce que tu m’as dit ? »**

  
Louis pleura en s’accroupissant sur le sol, la tête sur le matelas. Louis supplié Harry de voir à quel point il devait le laissé tomber et ne pas le pardonner. Que le bouclé pouvait vivre heureux loin de lui.

  
**« - Tu m’as dit ‘’ Nous ou rien ‘’ Tu préférais crever dans cette voiture avec moi plutôt que de vivre sans moi. Et pourquoi hein ? Pourquoi ? Parce que tu m’as dit que tu voulais un bébé et que moi je suis une merde qui n’assume rien. »**

  
Louis renifla et fixa fermement le regard plein de larmes de son amant.

  
**« - Je ne te mérite pas Harry. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux de moi, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t’accroches autant à moi, à nous. Tu mérites tellement… tellement mieux. Et si je suis amoureux de toi c’est parce que tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse. Et je…je suis tellement, tellement désolé. »**

  
Louis se sentit comme vidé de toute énergie, de toute source vitale. C’était trop difficile pour lui de se mettre autant à nu. Et surtout face à Harry. Car il savait qu’Harry ne le jugerait jamais et qu’il n’y avait que lui pour l’écouter et qu’il serait forcément entendu par le plus jeune. C’était simple de crier tout ce que l’on ressentait à un mur mais quand on le disait à une personne qui n’attend qu’à nous écouter, qu’à nous ouvrir à elle. C’était comme s’arracher un morceau de notre cœur et le lui donner. Puis de savoir que désormais, l’autre avait une partie de nous. Et qu’il pouvait en faire ce qu’il en voulait.

  
Louis continua à pleurer, la tête dans ses bras, n’osant plus regarder Harry. À part ses pleurs, il y avait tellement de silence que cela l’angoissa. Louis aimait plus que tout Harry et pour lui, c’était la meilleure solution si son fiancé le quittait. Mais en y pensant, Louis se demanda comment il pourrait faire pour vivre sans Harry auprès de lui.  
Louis voulut crier de rage, de désespoir. C’était trop dur… C’était trop difficile à assimiler.

  
Même en ayant dit la vérité, le poids dans son cœur refusait de s’alléger. Il n’y avait aucun répit.

  
Mais sans qu’il s’y attende, il sentit Harry le soulever par les bras et quand il atterrit sur le lit, Harry monta sur lui et le fixa avec une lueur de détermination.

  
**« - Je ne te quitterais pas Louis. Si tu dis que l’amour ne suffit pas et bien moi je vais simplement te dire que l’on ait fait l’un pour l’autre. Et je me fiche bien d’être niais, ici, il n’y a que toi et moi. On a toujours fait les choses ensemble, et bien que tu croies qu’il n’y a que moi qui t’ai sauvé, tu te trompes. Parfois il ne suffit pas d’être parfait aux yeux des autres pour être heureux, parfois on l’est juste en voyant le sourire de la personne qu’on aime le matin en se levant. Parfois la vie ne se résume pas à la réussite, j’avais eu tort en pensant cela. Maintenant je sais que je peux être heureux avec des choses simples. Et c’est ma sœur qui m’a ouvert les yeux. Et je veux aussi t’ouvrir les yeux Louis. Je les ai trop longtemps fermés. Je me suis muré au monde pendant trop de temps à essayer d’être le meilleur dans ce que je faisais. En me concentrant seulement sur une unique chose alors qu’il y en a tellement à découvrir. »**

  
Louis vit Harry s’avancer délicatement vers lui puis doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après presque quatre mois à ne pas s’être embrassés, Louis crut naitre à nouveau dans ce monde. C’était comme si à travers ce baiser, Harry pouvait guérir tous les maux de son cœur, mais aussi ceux de son âme. En sentant les lèvres pulpeuses se mouvaient avec une passion dévorante sur les siennes qui étaient plus fines, Louis n’avait jamais autant remarqué à quel point leur corps était fait pour être lié ensemble. Il avait l’impression que leur corps avait été conçu pour s’emboiter à un moment donné et pour toute la vie. Louis ressentit une chaleur rassurante dans son ventre. C’était comme être à nouveau complet. Lui-même. Il n’y avait que dans les bras d’Harry qu’il se sentait authentique.

  
Que ce soit leurs mains qui s’accrochaient désespérément à un morceau d’eux. Que ce soit leur cœur qui battait à l’unisson ou leurs tatouages qui s’assemblaient à nouveau, tout s’emboitait pour s’unir. Leur corps, leurs lèvres, leurs souffles, leur âme. Tout d’eux.

  
Et il n’y avait rien de comparable aux lèvres d’Harry. Il n’y avait rien de comparable à son sourire. Un sourire d’enfant, innocent et doux aux joues creusaient par d’adorables fossettes qui faisaient battre le cœur de Louis toujours plus vite.  
Quand Harry se détacha de lui, il sentit ses boucles caressaient son visage et Louis passa une main dans cet amas de cheveux et sourit fragilement à son tour. Il ressentait tellement d’amour envers Harry qu’il en avait du mal à respirer.

  
**« - Je t’aime Louis. Je sais que ça va être dur, je sais que ça va être long mais je crois en nous. Je vais tout faire pour me rétablir, je vais tout faire pour aller mieux. Je ne te demande pas de promesse mon amour mais je me suis fait une promesse à moi-même. Je ferais tout pour que tu apprennes à te pardonner. Nous allons nous marier et nous allons avoir des enfants. La vie ne sera pas facile tous les jours mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que l’on soit heureux et… même si tu essaies de me contredire à travers ton regard, j’ai compris ce soir. J’ai compris que tu es capable d’être heureux. Tu en es capable parce que tu tiens à moi et j’ai confiance en toi Louis. Je sais qu’ensemble, on peut le faire. Tu seras le meilleur papa du monde. Tu seras le meilleur mari au monde. Et jusqu’à la fin, tu seras l’unique homme que j’aime. Je suis loin de t’en vouloir Louis. Loin de même penser à te haïr. Ça a toujours été nous ou rien. »**

  
La vie, c’était comme la nuance d’un ciel. Pendant que les couleurs s’influençaient pour devenir propre à elles-mêmes. Il y avait comme l’espoir qu’elles puissent autant s’apprivoiser aux nuages, qu’aux étoiles.  
Et puis alors que Louis pensait avoir été acclamé pour un film mensonger alors qu’il n’avait que dix-neuf ans. En voyant le sourire d’Harry au-dessus de lui, c’était Louis qui avait eu tort. C’était lui qui n’y avait jamais cru. Comment pouvions-nous aimer être acteur si nous n’avions même pas conscience du vrai sens des mots, du vrai sens des valeurs ?

  
C’était comme si pendant tout ce temps, il n’avait jamais cru en la guérison d’Harry. Louis avait été égoïste car il avait fait passer sa culpabilité avant le bonheur du bouclé. Et ça, ça avait été sa plus grande erreur.

  
_« The golden thread »_ n’avait pas été une connerie. Ça n’avait jamais été un mensonge.

  
Être handicapé ne voulait pas dire que l’on était forcément malheureux. Il fallait du temps, de l’espoir et des ambitions. Alors tant pis si on se cassait la gueule trop souvent. Il fallait garder la force de toujours pouvoir se relever.

  
Et pour la première fois de sa vie, à travers les yeux brillants et le sourire d’Harry, Louis vit un sens en ce qu’il faisait.

  
**« - Nous ou rien. »**

  
Fin.

  
XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

**Author's Note:**

> ( Je remets la note d'auteur que j'ai laissé sur le blog coup-de-pouce )
> 
> " Je remercie M pour l'idée qu'elle a eue pour ce blog, j'adore écrire mais c'est vrai que ces temps-ci je ne m'aventure plus dans l'écriture, ça m'avait manqué donc juste pour ça, je la remercie sincèrement. Cet OS aurait dû faire le double en taille mais je ne devais pas dépasser les 20 pages donc j'ai dû couper plusieurs scènes sur mon brouillon ( de 20 000 mots environ, je suis passée à 8200 ), j'espère que malgré tout, vous l'avez aimé Je me suis un peu déchainée sur le fluff à la fin donc bon. Guimauveland au secours :)) Sur ce, peut-être à bientôt ? " 
> 
> Ps : Qui préférez-vous entre Harry et Louis ? Et Pourquoi ? ( Simple question de curiosité hmhm )


End file.
